


Stranger in the Library

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: In her third year, a spell breaks her time-turner while Hermione Granger is using it. She arrives in Westeros by accident, where she soon meets Prince Rhaegar Targaryen in the Red Keep's library. (Complete short drabble)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Stranger in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This story was published in another site around 2017 but I completely forgot to post this on this site. This story is just a short but complete drabble. I was exploring ideas to write a new fic when this one came to me.

_I'm going to be late to Professor Vector's class if I don't use the time-turner._ Hermione thought as she turned the dial of the time-turner thrice. _I need to arrive –_

"Exuo!"

Upon hearing the spell being cast nearby, Hermione immediately pivoted around and watched with wide eyes as a bright yellow light streaked towards her.

It was Pansy Parkinson who had cast the spell and the other girl was grinning maliciously at her as the spell zipped towards Hermione.

Hermione whipped out her wand as fast as she could, but that was all she could do as the spell slammed right into her soon after. There was the sound of glass breaking as her time-turner shattered. The golden dust from the hour glass showered all over her. Hermione momentarily felt a stinging pain across her face as some bits of glass shards burrowed into her skin.

Stumbling back, Hermione's world suddenly tilted as her broken time-turner did something that she never expected.

.

.

.

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen was reading a large tome of book in the Red Keep's library when a girl suddenly appeared right beside him. His eyes instantly widened in shock at her unexpected appearance.

The strange girl let out a cry as she fell back and Rhaegar move instinctively to help her.

There was the sound of scraping when Rhaegar pushed back his chair to catch the girl on time.

And to his utmost surprise, the unknown girl fell right on his lap with an 'Ompf!", where then Rhaegar could do nothing but gaze at the stranger with wild chestnut hair, brown eyes, and with cuts on her face.

For a moment, the two stared at each other, with the girl of no more than four-and-ten sitting on his lap.

It was the girl who broke the silence first.

"Hi," the girl said, looking embarrassed.

Even though Prince Rhaegar Targaryen did not understand what the word meant. Yet he responded by saying in kind, "Hi..."


End file.
